Caught
by kellegirl
Summary: Harry's hobbies always got them into trouble.  Written for Snarry-a-thon11.


**Title:** Caught  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,885  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> *Exhibitionism, explicit sex, established relationship, anal, orgasm denial.*  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Harry's hobby always led them into troubles...  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry and Snape have sex.  
><strong>AN:** Written on a plane on my way to a vacation with a nosy neighbor trying to read over my shoulder. They got an eyeful as I fail at self-censorship.

**Caught**

"Come on Severus," Harry moaned as he pulled the older male against his body, "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Potter," the Potions Master hissed, black eyes narrowing before sweeping over the alley they were currently standing in, "I hardly think this is the proper venue for this kind of interaction."

Harry drew back slightly, emerald eyes squinting up at the taller male. "Why do you always have to be so damn articulate?" he grumbled, "I'm trying to set a mood here, leave the professor behind for once."

"I thought it was the professor you fell for," Severus shot back, an eyebrow arching.

"Not when the professor is cock-blocking me."

"Is that so, Mr. Potter?" Snape smirked, "And here I was under the impression that you had been infatuated with me since your school days. I quite distinctly remember impeding your sex life then on a much more regular basis than I do currently. In fact, one would say I encourage your libid-"

The taller male was abruptly cut off as a pair of lips were pressed firmly against his own, a tongue invading his mouth and arms winding around his neck. Growling in frustration at being cut off, Severus bent the younger male backwards, effectively pushing Harry up against the alley wall. Taking control of the kiss, the Potions Master fisted unruly raven locks as he thrust his own tongue into Harry's mouth. Molding their bodies together, Snape became intimately aware of his companion's arousal. Tearing his mouth away from the emerald-eyed youth, Severus looked down into those eyes, usually so bright and jewel-like now clouded with lust.

"What is it about an alleyway that fascinates you so?" the Potions Professor asked as he ran his thumb along Harry's bottom lip, enjoying the way the younger male shivered at the action.

"It's not the…it's not the alley," Harry moaned tilting his head back against the brick wall behind him, "It's them." Emerald eyes darted to the alley entrance where a few witches and wizards crossed the opening. Onyx eyes followed the jewel-like gaze briefly.

"What about them?"

"They could see," Harry murmured, "They could discover us and…oh Merlin Sev, I want this so bad."

"You want them to see?" Severus couldn't keep the horror out of his voice and he stared at the smaller male incredulously.

"Well…no…. But I…it's hard to explain Sev," Harry ran a hand through his hair distractedly, causing the already unruly locks to stick up at odd angles, "I mean, I already warded the alley entrance, they _can't_actually see us….it's just….I like the idea of it. The idea that they could find out at any second what we're like together, that they could see how much I belong to you…Merlin Sev I love that."

Sighing heavily the Potions Master glanced back towards the alley entrance, eyeing the men and women going about their business in Diagon alley as if their savior wasn't currently pressed up against a dingy alley wall just feet away from them. "…you're positive that the wards will keep them out?"

"You of all people know how good I am with wards Severus," Harry huffed indignantly, "I didn't go into warding for nothing."

"I do not doubt your abilities," Snape smirked, "Simply your emotional state, you know how that effects ward weaving."

"I assure you, I am well within my emotional capabilities to keep a simple ward like that up and functioning."

"Very well," Severus said, a dark glint appearing in his eyes, "I shall indulge your fetish in this as long as you understand that you will be indulging one of mine later."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from a Slytherin," Harry said, beaming up at the older male, "Now let's get this show on the road!"

Before Severus had a moment to process anything past that brilliant smile, there were hands tugging at his robes and lips once again connected to his own. With a slight smirk, the Potions Master took control of the kiss once again, pressing forward into the lithe body in front of him. Harry allowed himself to be pressed up against the wall, his hands working on the multitude of buttons to the robes that Severus insisted on wearing. With a practiced ease, Harry was able to open the robes and get the skin on skin contact he craved. Hands moving along a lean torso, the emerald-eyed male practically purred into the kiss. Severus allowed his hands to roam over Harry's lithe form, enjoying the feel of his athletic figure briefly before going to work on his robes. With considerably more ease than Harry had experienced, Severus opened his companion's robes and began to feel the smooth skin beneath. Harry moaned and threw his head back, resting it against the alley wall as he stared at Severus with glazed green eyes, his breath coming in short, harsh pants.

"Merlin you're gorgeous like that," Snape murmured, "So needy for me. What do you want me to do to you? Tell me."

"Touch me," Harry breathed, his hands beginning to tug at the taller male's trousers.

"But I am touching you," Severus smirked, his hands ghosting over the planes of Harry's chest, "Can't you feel it, can't you feel me?" Severus ended his statement with a harsh tweak to Harry's left nipple.

Harry cried out, arching off the wall and into Snape's body, his arousal pressing firmly against the older male's thigh. The raven-haired male cried out once again when he felt the answering arousal pressing into him. Severus took the opportunity to press lingering kisses to Harry's neck, nipping lightly at the flesh. The smaller male mewled, pressing himself more firmly against the Potions Master. His motor functions seemed to have failed him, for he could not seem to get the button on Severus' trousers open, something that was incredibly frustrating.

The chuckle that sounded from his shoulder as Snape set to work creating a mark was also very irritating.

Harry growled in frustration, fingers still slipping uselessly over the button that was currently impeding his gratification. With a scowl he pushed Snape backwards, emerald eyes looking down towards the irritating button.  
>Abruptly bringing one hand up to stop Severus from moving back in, Harry grabbed hold of the clasp and yanked, the soft ripping sound of the button coming free was utterly satisfying.<p>

Severus stared down as the button to his trousers popped off, falling to the ground and rolling away innocently. "You are fixing that," he informed the smug brunet in front of him.

"Of course Sev, just as soon as we finish here," Harry murmured, tugging the Potions Master back against his body.

Pressing hungry kisses along Severus' jaw line, Harry slipped his hand into the now open trousers to grip his lover's length. With sure, well practiced movements, Harry began to stroke the flesh in his hand, caressing Severus with his fingertips in a way he knew drove the older man insane. He was quickly rewarded with a throaty growl, though he had only a moment to enjoy it before he was shoved more forcefully against the alley wall. Harry gasped as cold air hit his skin, his remaining clothing vanishing as Severus' magic lashed out and embraced him. A startled moan tore its way out of him as the magic sunk into him, a much deeper moan sounding as the Potion Master's arousal pressed against his own.

"Fuck Sev," Harry groaned, his hands clawing at the taller male's shoulders as he hiked a leg up to wrap around Snape's waist.

"That's my intention," Severus' voice was rough with arousal.

The older male pressed firmly into Harry, his lips finding the smaller man's pulse point as he began to grind their bodies together. Harry moaned and pressed back, hiking his leg higher to allow more contact between them. One hand found its way into Severus' hair, holding the older male close as lips and teeth worried his neck. Harry was so completely caught up in the friction their bodies were creating that he failed to register the hands moving down his body until Severus had a hold on either side of his legs, pressing him closer and spreading him wide.

Emerald eyes stared blankly at the opposite wall, his mouth open wide as he panted desperately, moans flowing from him freely as Severus took complete control of their rhythm. A particularly odd garbling noise came out of him as Snape's finger began to prod at his entrance.

Pausing his movements, Severus drew back slightly. "Potter, please get a hold of yourself," his voice was deeper than normal, yet completely articulate, "I'd hate for you to end the proceedings preemptively by coming early."

Any retort Harry may have been able to form was quickly lost as a finger pressed into him. Hissing slightly, the emerald-eyed man squinted at his far too smug lover. "A little lube would be nice," he muttered with a grimace.

"Lubricus," Severus murmured, not even bothering to hide the satisfied smirk on his face.

Harry sighed as the cool, slick sensation of the lubrication charm chased away the burn of the dry entry. He practically purred in appreciation as the finger within him began to move rhythmically, matching the soft rocking that Severus' hips had started. Murmuring his approval, the messy haired man ran his hands over the Potion Master's shoulders and upper back as he pulled their bodies together with the leg still thrown around Severus' waist. Eyes falling shut, Harry let his head fall back against the alley wall once again, enjoying his lover's ministrations. Tilting his head to the side, emerald eyes slit open, blearily staring at the masses moving past the alley opening. Groaning loudly, Harry thrust more forcefully at the older male only to be stilled by Snape's free hand on his hip.

Severus was careful not to inflict too much stimulation on his younger lover. It may not have been his idea to take their liaison into a public place, but he would be damned if he didn't enjoy it. He still could not fathom why Harry was so excited by the idea of being caught, it hardly made sense considering the emerald-eyed man's preference for privacy. Snape smirked slightly as he brought his lips back to the silky skin of Potter's neck. He may not be too thrilled with this little kink, but he would definitely be getting his due payment in a short time. Harry would look absolutely stunning in the outfit he had in mind. Given his previous refusals to dress in drag for him, Harry would probably never ask for this again. Severus would just enjoy his reward to its fullest, just as he would make sure Harry enjoyed this to its fullest.

Harry sighed happily as a second finger found its way into him, thrusting into him and stretching his entrance better than a single digit ever could. He loved the sensation of being full, loved how he always felt so complete with the other man inside him. He would be damned if he ever said it out loud though; Severus would gloat for days if not weeks and never truly let it die. Distantly he wondered what the Potions Master was going to make him do in return for this, but decided he probably didn't want to know. Any thoughts that may have followed that were immediately scattered as Severus' fingers finally jabbed into his prostate, causing Harry to keen loudly and claw at his lover's back desperately.

"Enough," Harry whined, inwardly cringing at how needy his voice sounded, "Need you, need all of you."

"All in due time," Severus murmured against his neck, his tongue sweeping over the expanse of creamy skin.

"God damn it, Sev, get in me right fucking now!" Harry snarled, jerking his head away and glaring darkly at the older man.

Severus simply smirked and twisted his fingers inside the smaller male, eliciting a deep moan and causing those gleaming emerald eyes to cloud over momentarily. "But I am in you," he said lightly.

"Sev," Harry's voice was starting to border on desperate, "Please, I need more."

"Say it again," Severus growled, his fingers working more forcefully within the raven-haired man.

Harry panted lightly for a moment, trying to regain his wits before answering, "Please, oh god please Sev, need you so bad."

With a snarl the Potions Master ripped his fingers from the other man. Putting his free hand under Harry's thigh, Severus hauled his lover up so that both legs were wrapped around his waist before pressing him securely against the wall. Reaching beneath Harry's leg, he groped for his own erection before lining it up with the emerald-eyed man's entrance.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Blearily, Harry turned his gaze towards Severus, emerald eyes fogged with heavy lust. As soon as their eyes met Severus thrust upwards, embedding himself in one smooth slide. Harry keened, just short of a full out wail, as he was entered. He wasn't stretched quite enough for the forceful entry, but he loved it. He loved the burn as he was filled, the full, overwhelming sensation that it caused. He could scarcely breathe with the sensation and he loved it.

Severus paused once he was fully seated within Harry, pressing his forehead against the smaller male's as he tried to catch his breath. After only a few moments Harry began to wiggle against him, forcing him to gasp slightly. There was nothing quite as sinful as the feeling of Harry wiggling around him, the other male knew how to move his hips in just the right way to have Severus seeing double. With a soft growl the Potions Master pulled back and thrust in with an almost violent air, the force of it causing Harry to slide up the wall briefly before falling back down and forcing Severus even deeper into him. Snarling at the sensation, Snape began to snap his hips back and forth as his lips sought out Harry's neck once again.

Harry allowed his head to fall to the side, groaning as talented lips found the sensitive spot just behind his ear before mewling desperately as the cock inside him pounded even harder. Glazed emerald eyes fell onto the masses moving beyond the warded barrier and he groaned again at the mere thought that there was a possibility that they could see, that they could get caught.

Grinding his hips down in a quick circular movement, Harry moaned as his prostate was struck dead on. Severus bit into his neck lightly and began to aim for the raven-haired man's sweet spot, enjoying the keening wails that began to pour from Harry's mouth at the stimulation. Shifting the smaller man in his grip, Severus managed to trap Potter's erection more firmly between their bodies, providing him with just a bit more stimulation. He was rewarded by the near frantic hands clawing at his shoulders and desperate wails spilling from the smaller male. Severus loved Harry like this, completely undone and at his mercy. Drawing back slightly, the Potions Master gazed down at the younger man. Harry's face was absolutely breathtaking like this, flushed with his mouth open, eyes barely cracked and glazed with pleasure. Snape never got tired of being the one to cause that expression.

Suddenly, Harry let out an exceptionally loud wail, spilling himself between their entwined bodies as his fingers dug into flesh. Severus started to smirk when he felt it, the distinct sensation of wards unraveling. Freezing, the potion master's eyes went wide as he stared in utter disbelief at his nearly unconscious companion. He'd said the bloody wards would hold!

"Hey," a voice called, "What do you think you're doing?"

Onyx eyes still wide with horror, Snape turned to gaze at the intruder as Harry attempted to regain his wits. Standing at the end of the alley was none other than Ron Weasley in his Auror uniform, a glower marring his freckled face. Glancing back down at where his body was still embedded in Harry's body, completely unsatisfied and still waiting for release, Severus realized he was going to kill his lover.

"Hey Ron," Harry said shakily, "Mind…um…mind giving us a few minutes."

Ron stared at his friend in disbelief for a moment before his scowl returned. "Mate, I'm sorry to do this, but you're both under arrest for public indecency and lewd acts."

"I'm going to make you pay for this Potter," Severus snarled under his breath as he was pulled out and away from his lover by a spell shot from the Auror's wand.

Harry just chuckled nervously, snatching up his discarded robe and attempting to cover himself. He really didn't want to know what his lover was going to do to him for this, he just knew he wasn't going to enjoy it.


End file.
